


the

by jaxxen_cheney



Category: treatment center - Fandom
Genre: Multi, PLEASE STOP, go away, what did I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxxen_cheney/pseuds/jaxxen_cheney
Summary: Just read itIt's a crack fanfic about a treatment center





	the

Once upon a time there was a hamster named Billybobjo. Billybobjo was a hamster. Then there was also a squid. This squid had no name. So the squid and Billybobjo went on an astounding expedition named “The quest for Mr. Squid.” But also the squid’s name was Mr. Squid so therefore it already had a name. Mr. Squid is actually wrong because we must not assume the squid’s gender so the squid’s name is now Dr. Squidius. So Billybobjo went on an exploit with Dr. Squidius to find its soulmate. Billybobjo fell in love with another hamster called Jujubee during the progression of that voyage and Dr. Squidius had a child asexually named Nope. Nope went to a treatment facility called Canyon Hills Center because Nope had issues with striking walls. When Nope got to CHC, Nope hit a wall and the supervisor was like, “I’m taking your off-campus” and then Nope was like, “*shrieking blasphemies* I’M A SQUID!” But Nope had only been at CHC for an hour and Nope had already misplaced Nope’s off-campus even though Nope didn’t have it in the first place. Then the supervisor put Nope on 14 restriction and a Roomtime Packet for hitting a wall and profaning and causing a commotion. Then it was suddenly all of a sudden time to recite the All Clear. Nope took a deep breath and commenced. “AN ALL CLEAR WILL BE CALLED WHEN THERE’S A RESTRAINT OR MEDICAL ISSUE GOING DOWN ON THE WING. WHEN A STAFF APPEARS AND CALLS AN ALL CLEAR YOU ARE TO VACATE THE DAY ROOM IMMEDIATELY. SIT AT THE BACK OF YOUR BED OR AT YOUR DESK WHERE YOU CAN’T SEE THE PHYSICAL INTERVENTION. IF YOU DO NOT COMPLY, THERE’S ALWAYS 14-28-42 RESTRICTION OR ORANGE SCRUBS FOR YOU. IF YOU’RE A BANANA OR OFF THE WING YOU WILL BE ASSIGNED AN AREA.” But what happened to Jujubee and Billybobjo? Well, they went on another fantabulous venture and made lots of associates. Then Pingu wept. Then Nope discharged because Nope did such a magnificent job delivering the All Clear. So Nope and Billybobjo and Jujubee pirouetted off into the sunset and lived favorably always after the end OR IS IT? Let’s not disremember Dr. Squidius. Well, SpongeBob came over to Dr. Squidius’s residence and then Shrek soared in on a squid but that was Dr. Squidius’s sibling and then everyone died the conclusion but also… When Nope was a fledgling nongendered child, Nope’s nongendered parent took Nope into the metropolitan to see a parading ensemble. Then nongendered parent said, “NOPE WHEN YOU GROW UP WILL YOU BE THE LIBERATOR OF THE FRAGMENTED, THE FLATTENED AND THE DAMNED?” Nope said, “Nope.” And then the world detonated for like the millionth time because the demes got mank and it was great but Nope was lonesome. “Ope.” Said Nope. Nope wanted a soulmate for Nopeself. So Nope went on an escapade to find Nopeself a soulfriend. Nope said Nope will carry on as Nope paced through the pews in an ecclesiastical corridor but then Nope became emo. Very emo but also an emo drag queen. Many issues, all the issues… “Yeet!” Screamed Nope as Nope yeeted over the fence that just appeared and ran all the way to Antarctica but then Nope’s drag queen name was Nopette so she went to Antarctica to find herself a soulfriend. Suddenly Nopette heard a, “n00t n00t!” and she rotated around to see Pingu advancing. There once was a penguin named Pingu. Pingu was a penguin. “RAINBOWS!” Shrieked Pingu. It was fantabulous and then Pingu looked into Nopette’s eyes and then they both comprehended they had found what they were searching for all along. “AND IIIIIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUU!!!” Screamed Pingu and then they kissed and lived fortunately forever subsequently. The completion. But then there was another drag queen BUT THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE so then the other drag queen’s name was Opette. Opette and Nopette were best friends. Then the world exploded but wait before the world blew up and everyone died SpongeBob and Dr. Squidius threw a surprise birthdate festivity for Nopette. Nopette is now a permanent drag queen for this segment of the tale. Then all of a sudden suddenly Nopette, Opette, and Pingu went to Bikini Bottom and then SpongeBob appeared and Pingu screamed, “FATHER?!” SpongeBob looked at Pingu for a moment and said, “Daughter?” And then they hugged. Also Opette is a shark. Opette the shark drag queen and Nopette the squid drag queen looked at the hugging Pingu and SpongeBob. “You’re… A girl?” Opette finally asked Pingu. “No, I’m a drag king!” Announced Pingu. Pingu’s birth name is not to be said aloud. “This is nice.” Said Dr. Squidius. Then the world blew up well just Bikini Bottom and they all went to Canyon Hills Center. It was Halloween-time so the wing was all festooned. But Opette and Nopette had to be placed on East Wing! Also I forgot to mention that Opette and Nopette and Pingu were the only ones to go to Canyon Hills Center. So Pingu was all alone on West Wing! “This is a catastrophe! We must salvage Pingu and bring him to East Wing!” But when they got there, Pingu had been indoctrinated! He had been deceived into considering that West Wing was better than East Wing! “Oh no!” Exclaimed Opette. Pingu looked at the squid and shark with blank eyes, then he smiled and laughed and came out of the haze. Then he took a deep breath. “NOOT NOOT!” He shrieked. “NOOT NOOT!” Then the supervisor and like ten of the staff came down and dragged the three friends apart because in order to go to West Wing Opette and Nopette had gone over without permission so the staff so they had to be separated and they were all on ten-foots and that sucked because they were so bad there had to be a third wing created because Opette and Nopette were on the same wing and they had to create a wing in the sky called… EASTWEST WING! And so commences the tale of the third wing. But then they all died. The end. They were all on 42 run and then they all started screaming at once and their screams went throughout the entire structure but then they all went to the time-out room and then a squid cried and a shark laughed and Pingu was sad and then the world ended. The greatest thing ever was when they got taken off their ten-foot and then the world came back and then they all danced off into the rainbow and then a leprechaun cackled and sent them off with candy and then they all got in the black van and drove it to the sky and then Pingu became a god and then Opette and Nopette were his friends and they created a new world called Yeet. Yeet was fantabulous and then the world was Yeet and then Canyon Hills Center became the world and but let’s not disremember that there can only be one. Opette and Nopette were both drag queens BUT THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE so they had to combat. Also Kim Jon Ung just appeared and then Jacksepticeye wept. Opette and Nopette went into the day room and then they started clashing. At this moment all the staff were off the wing so all the residents ran feral and most of them gathered in the day room to watch the competition. Opette the shark screeched and threw herself at Nopette the squid. Then SpongeBob came in and screamed, “I AM GOD!” and then the world ended but the fight continued in space! Then there was only one. But then Opette and Nopette and Pingu got married to each other even though that makes no sense. But again nothing makes sense. So then there was only one but the one was Opette and Nopette sadly passed away and Pingu and Opette were together and then Pingu died so then Opette was sad because she was all alone and then Opette went into space and went to the planet Yeet and then the world ended but Canyon Hills Center became the world again and then it was endless and fantabulous and then someone yelled, “What in tarnation?” Then it was too dank because Opette said, “Ope.” And then Pingu and Nopette came back to life because Nopette and Opette had to live together and there can still only be one but THE PROPHECY IS FALSE AND there is three. Pingu, Opette, and Nopette will control the world and then Canyon Hills Center will become the world and then Yeet and Canyon Hills Center became one so it was Canyon Hills Yeet. And then the world was fantabulous and rainbows were everywhere but Jujubee and Billybobjo had a child named Jujujo. Jujujo was also a drag queen and she went on an epic journey to find Opette and Nopette and Pingu so there can be four instead of three. But she was rejected and also Jujujo’s a hamster. So then there was a shark and a squid and a penguin and a hamster but what of SpongeBob? Well SpongeBob had an evil twin named DoodleBob and everyone loathed DoodleBob but really he was just misjudged. So anyway DoodleBob absconded from the facility but also the facility was called CANYON HILLS YEET! So now you see how it all comes together. DoodleBob is god and then he decided one day to blow up the world and then he did so Opette and Nopette and Pingu were in space. Then they flew to Canyon Hills Yeet which is now a planet. DoodleBob wasn’t really malevolent, he was just treated so badly that he wanted to terminate the world and everyone on it. Now Opette and Nopette and Pingu were the only survivors from our planet, so DoodleBob went after them after he killed his twin, SpongeBob. But what of Jujujo? Well, Jujujo also endured! She joined the drag group which is now known as CHD, or Canyon Hills Drag. Then it was Halloween again so they went to East Wing because East Wing is superior and then they became the supervisors but also there needs to be five supervisors and then there were only four: Opette, Nopette, Pingu, and Jujujo. So then the CHD went on a marvelous exploration to find the fifth supervisor. Then there was an All Clear but one of the residents called it so it was fake. Then there were no residents! So when the fifth supervisor was found, they had to completely rebuild Canyon Hills Yeet! It was a long, slow process that took years. But in reality it took about five minutes to find the new supervisor. One day a dinosaur called Yee walked into Canyon Hills Yeet and said, “Can I be a supervisor?” All four supervisors, the CHD, said in unison, “Yes.” So then there were five. But there can only be one… Then it was time to hire staff so they hired a bunch of squids and sharks and other fantabulous creatures like one was a rainbow dragon called The High Gaylord of Rainbows, or just Gaylord for short. But anyway then they had to find residents. First they segregated the wings by the biological sex of the resident which is wrong but then they let the facility run free and everyone was feral but there was one awesome resident named Yellow. Yellow was a yellow bear, aka a Carebear. But not everything about Yellow was sunshine and rainbows, well mostly rainbows but not all sunshine. Yellow had a terrible childhood and had been taken from DSS, aka Drag Sharks and Squids, at a young age and had been raised by a family of Carebears. The family wasn’t terrible but they sent Yellow to Canyon Hills Yeet because they thought he needed help. Yellow was a favorite but then he discharged and everyone was sad so they had cake. But there were issues going on with West Wing. West Wing was falling apart because Yellow left. Then when all the level threes discharged then everyone started being bad and there was a pumpkin patch just in time for Halloween. Two years had passed since the Halloween where Opette and Nopette and Pingu had been residents. Then Yee quit so they needed yet another supervisor. Then like five minutes later Yellow came back to Canyon Hills Yeet and he became the new supervisor and then none of the residents recognized him because he had dyed his hair and fur black and wore rainbow contacts and he was secretly a drag queen. So Yellow decided to not change her name but she wore makeup every day and she was very pretty and all the residents liked her. So all the Canyon Hills Yeet supervisors were drag queens with the exception of Pingu, who was a drag king. The CHD allowed Yellow to join them. So then there was also Five Nights at Freddy’s. An animatronic resident came in called Toy Bonnie or TB for short and he caused a lot of trouble but he eventually got his level three and had an overnight. When he got back he was wearing makeup and a dress but then all the residents went drag and then they all had a festivity with pizza and cake and then spaghetti went everywhere and the world ended but in reality we avoided that and then the greatest thing ever was TB decided to be a candy corn for next Halloween so did all the other residents so it was a candy corn fiesta. Then Canyons Hills Yeet became rainbow and Yellow and Pingu and Nopette and Opette and Jujujo became rainbow too and then but also SpongeBob passed away even though I’m pretty sure he was already deceased but it was really sad because Jujubee and Billybobjo and Dr. Squidius also got old and passed away and then it was just the supervisors and then the world ended for the last time and then we’re all pirates the conclusion. And also sharks.


End file.
